Edward Elric
Edward Elric is the main protagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He appeared in the 112th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Aang VS Edward Elric, where he fought against Aang from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. He was voiced by Alejandro Saab. History At a young age, Edward and his younger brother Alphonse studied the art of Alchemy from the notes of their father Hohenheim. However, after their mother died after of illness, the two brothers swore they would bring her back, even if it meant looking into the most taboo of all Alchemy: Human Transmutation. When the two did the transmutation, it horribly backfired as Edward lost his left leg, and Alphonse lost his entire body. Refusing to see his brother gone, Edward sacrificed his right arm to transmute Alphonse's soul into a suit of armor. Time after this event, Edward was visited by Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang who offered him the chance to join the military and become a State Alchemist as it could help him find a way to return him and his brother to their original forms. Determined to regain what he and his brother lost, Edward received automail prosthetics from Winry and Pinako to replace his missing limbs, and after passing the State Alchemist evaluation, he was given the title of Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward and Alphonse then traveled the state of Amestris to find a way to return themselves into their original bodies, while also uncovering the dark secrets of the state and the military. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 141cm | 4'8" * Height + hair ahoge: 165cm | 5'5" * Weight: N/A * Age: 18 * Codename: Fullmetal * Military rank: Maj. State Alchemist * Agnostic * Dislikes milk & bread crust Arsenal & Abilities * Northern Automail arm ** Aluminum/carbon alloy ** Former models: Steel, Carbon, gas-powered * Combat Alchemy ** Does not need Transmutation Circles * Some Medical Alchemy * Jujutsu martial arts * Soul Binding * Can become a philosopher's stone * Gate of Truth Feats * Transmuted Greed's body * Destroyed Slicer's body * Punched through a wall * Stopped a train * Dodged a point-blank bullet * Blocked Scar's destruction alchemy * Took hits from monster Envy * Survived multiple massive explosions * Defeated Greed, Pride, Lan Pan, Father DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Little?! Who you calling a pipsqueak, you stupid hairless kid?! * I'll show you! * I'm still growing! * A classic misdirection. * That's advantage Elric! * Damn it! * How's this for small? * What kind of alchemy is that? * Nice try, shorty! * Phew, can't believe that worked. * At least I'm taller than you. One Minute Melee Edward appeared in Season 4 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Joseph Joestar from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series and lost. Gallery Edward Elric 66839 thumb.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Edward 9962.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Edward's_spear.jpg|Edward's Spear edward's club.png|Edward's Club Edward doing Alcemy.gif|Edward doing Alchemy Transmuting-arm.gif|Edward transmuting part of his Automail Arm into a Sword 79BF70B5-093E-4807-893A-0E668D13E7CD.jpeg|Alchemic Lightning Trivia * Edward is the fifth Square Enix character to appear, after Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Lara Croft, Sephiroth and Sora. ** He is also the first Square Enix character to be from an anime/manga series. ** He is the third Square Enix character to lose, after Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. * Edward is the fourth anime/manga character to fight against a cartoon character, after Gaara, Afro Samurai and RX-78-2 Gundam. * Edward is the third combatant to be voiced by Alejandro Saab, after Hercule Satan and Jason the Red Ranger. * Edward is the first combatant to realize they're outmatched, the next one being Deadpool References * Edward Elric on Wikipedia * Edward Elric on the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Human Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Mascots Category:Metal Users Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Merciful Combatants